


8am

by hillariat



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillariat/pseuds/hillariat
Summary: "Morning Clem"The brunette snaps her head in surprise. It takes her a moment to register that a blonde-haired presence had appeared beside her. A small smile breaks on her lips.Clementine and Violet walk to school together.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	8am

An abrasive dragging of shoes on pavement fills the otherwise silent morning walk, the dirty white shoes slowly being lit by the rising sun. The owner gazes ahead absentmindedly, her high school in the not so far distance enters her field of vision. Her back hunches in a zombie like way. An unusual sight for a girl with usually picture-perfect posture.

"Morning Clem"

The brunette snaps her head in surprise. It takes her a moment to register that a blonde-haired presence had appeared beside her. A small smile breaks on her lips.

"Mornin’ to you-"  
Clementine breaks out a yawn, her speech slurring.  
"- too Vi"

The two girls continue their routine walk in silence. Green eyes glance at Clementine, observing the haphazardly tied hair, the weariness in her eyes and the general absence of the characteristic energy in the girl.

"Late night studying?"

Clementine flicks her eyes towards Violet, her consciousness reeling back from dreamland.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Math test 4th period today. I’m... kinda nervous"

Violet quirks her eyebrows in bewilderment.

"Pfft you? Nervous? You're like the smartest kid in our class"

"Well, my last class test begs to differ. I just can’t -yawn- wrap my head around integration”

Violet places a reassuring hand on Clementine’s shoulder.

“You'll be fine Clem. I bet you've gotten a lot better since the last test” 

Clem takes a deep sigh.

“I hope so”

They fall back into silence, continuing their walk. Violet glances towards Clementine, observing her demeanor. Violet's eyebrows furrow, with a frown on rosy lips to match. She pulls out her phone, mentally noting the information on the lock screen.

"Clem, go on ahead without me. I’ve got some uhh.. errands to run now, kinda urgent."

"Huh? Oh okay. See you first period"

The girls part ways at a fork on the road. The brunette proceeds on her journey to school.

-

Clementine passes through the school hallway, not paying any attention to her surroundings. She takes her seat in the class, her eyes barely making the effort to glance at the board. As the teacher begins to drone on about acid- base reactions and their implications, Clementine’s mind begins to drift into dreamland.

She doesn’t know how much time has passed, but she snaps her head up, hearing a new presence entering the class. A familiar blonde appears in her vision, her slim figure entering in a casual stride. The teacher halts her and a one-sided exchange begins, presumably to reprimand her for her tardiness. Clementine frowns in concern, hoping that her friend wouldn’t get detention. 

"This is your first and last warning Violet, don’t be late again. Now take a seat"

"Yes Mr Garcia"

Violet strolls to her seat. She drops off a cup of coffee on Clementine’s desk, before taking her seat next to her friend with her own coffee in hand. Clementine gives Violet a questioning look.

A soft smile graces Violet’s features.

“Thought you needed a pick me up”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished my first fanfic. This was inspired by my own sleep deprivation lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
